Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły
Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza Ukrytej Mgły to tajemnicza organizacja, o której tak naprawdę wiemy niewiele. Charakterystyczną cechą każdego Mistrza Miecza jest ogromny miecz i zęby rekina. Stanowisko po śmierci Momochi'ego objął Suigetsu, który wraz z objętym stanowiskiem odebrał własność swego mistrza - Kubiriki Houcho. Historia Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza to ludzie, którzy zdali okrutny egzamin z Kirigakure. Jednakże członkowie mieli również wielką żądzę władzy, przez co, pośrednio, stali się mising-ninami. Kisame Hoshigaki pierwszy zrezygnował i dołączył do Akatsuki. Zabuza Momochi później zrobił to samo, po nieudanym zamachu stanu. Przed wyjazdem spotkał chłopca imieniem Haku z unikalnym Kekkei Genkai oraz Demonicznych Braci - Gōzu i Meizu. Raiga Kurosuki prawdopodobnie w tym samym czasie odkrył chłopca imieniem Ranmaru i opuścił organizacje. Bracia Hōzuki, Mangetsu i Suigetsu, chcieli dołączyć do Mistrzów Miecza razem, jednak wiadomo nam że Mangetsu został jednym z siódemki,(nie wiemy w jakich okolicznościach) lecz Suigetsu został schwytany przez Orochimaru. Znane Miecze *'Kubikiri Hōchō (首斬り包丁;znaczy dosłownie "Egzekutor"): '''olbrzymi nóż rzeźnicki(podobny wygląd), użytkownik może skorzystać z otworu na mieczu ,złapać przeciwnika za głowę i mu ją odciąć, stąd nazwa. Posiada odłączany uchwyt który ułatwia nosić go ze sobą. Miecz był dawniej własnością Zabuzy, ale później został zabrany przez Suigetsu. Broń została uszkodzona w walce z Killerem Bee, a następnie złamany przez Raikage. Miecz posiada zdolność "regeneracji" po przez zabicie ofiary. Im więcej osób zostanie zabitych tym szybciej miecz zostanie naprawiony. * '''Samehada (鲛 肌; znaczy dosłownie "Skóra rekina"):' najbardziej przerażający miecz, ma wygląd olbrzymiego noża w skali rekina. Posiada on również zdolność do "pożerania" czakry. W odróżnieniu od innych mieczy,rozcina ciało przeciwnika jak skóra rekina,stąd też jej nazwa. Posiadacz Samehady może wchłonąć czakrę jaką zaabsorbowała Samehada. Jeżeli ktoś inny niż Kisame będzie próbował ją podnieść zostanie poraniony kolcami. Obecnie w posiadaniu Samehady jest Killer Bee. * Hiramekarei (ヒラメ カレイ znaczy dosłownie: "Płastuga"): zabandażowany dwukrotnie miecz, który jest zdolny do tworzenia warstwy chakrya wokół siebie w postaci młota. Nie wiadomo, czy jest on zdolny do tworzenia innych rodzajów broni. Miecz jest obecnie własnością Chōjūrō, przedtem prawdopodobnie należał do Mangetsu Hōzuki. * Kiba (牙, znaczy dosłownie "Kieł")':' Dwa sztylety, które przypominają kły smoka.Mają moc uwalniania pioruna. Były one niegdyś własnością Raigi ale gdy został zabity, sztylety wpadły do wody i leżą aktualnie na dnie rzeki . Poprzednim jej posiadaczem był Ameyuri Ringo. * Kabutowari (兜割, znaczy dosłownie "Rozdzielacz Hełmu"): '''"tępy miecz " składający się z jednego dwustronnego topora i młota dołączonego do długości łańcucha. Mówi się, zdolny jest do rozdrabniania wszelkiej obrony. Odbywa się to przez pierwsze uderzenie topora i wbicie się w przeszkody młotem, przy użyciu siekiery jako klin. Używane przez Akebino Jinina. * '''Nuibari (縫い 針, znaczy dosłownie "Przeszywająca Igła"): miecz w kształcie igły z długim cienkim drutem. Ten miecz może przebić wielu przeciwników z rzędu i związać ich razem. Używane przez Kushimaru Kuriarare. * Homatsu (飛沫; znaczy dosłownie "Gaz") "eksplodujący" miecz, który jest wyposażony w ogromną ilość wybuchowych notek, uwzględniając to, że znajduje się za ostrzem, łącząc szermierkę i wybuch. Po tym jak notki wybuchną zwoje wydają się falować tak, by wybuch trafił bezpośredniego we wroga, podczas gdy dzierżący miecz może uruchomić kolejną falę wybuchów. Używane przez Jinpachiego Munashiego. IV Wielka Wojna Shinobi Podczas starcia oddziału dowodzonego przez Kakashiego przyzwana została poprzednia generacja Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Kategoria:Drużyny